The Bad Day that Can't get Worse
by DizzieLizzie218
Summary: Raye is having s bad day, but will her bad day turn tragic? Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. Just this story
1. Terrible start

Raye opened her eyes and looked up at the clock. "Oh, no!" She shot up from her bed. "I'm going to be late!"

She rushed to her closet and grabed her school uniform. "Oh, you have to be kidding me." She said frustrated looking at the red stain on her uniform. She had forgotten she spelled juice on it the day before. She put the uniform on anyway.

Raye's grandpa was outside sitting. Chad was dancing around like a maniac. Raye was ticced off at both of them.

"Grandpa! Chad! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Raye screamed.

"I…I…I…." Chad stammered in fear at the sight of Raye's anger.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Grandpa laughed. Raye was in no mood for their nonsense.

"Whatever I'm out." By the way her day started out, she knew it was going to be a bad day.

Hours later, school ended for the day. Raye walked over to the arcade to meet Mina. She walked in to the arcade and immediately saw Mina playing the new ninja game, she wasn't doing very well.

"Raye!" Mina ran towards Raye. "How was you-. What happened to your uniform?"

Raye had a blank look on her face. "Don't ask."

"Okay, anyway, how was your day?"

She sighed. "Well, let's see. I woke up a half hour late, had to go to school with a stain on my uniform, I was late for school, I failed three quizzes, and I fell asleep in class." She stopped as soon as she realized she was rambling. "How about you?" She said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Wow, sounds like your day was a train wreck." Mina joked.

"You think?"

Raye sat on a bench, then Mina sat beside her and put her arm around her. "Hey Girl, it will be okay."

Raye looked at Mina and smiled. "Yea, you're right. I know Serena most likely has detention, again, but what is going on with Amy and Lita?"

"Amy is at the library, and Lita," she stopped to think, "I don't know what Lita is doing."

"Hey, can we get out of here?" Raye asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"First go home and change, then maybe, roam around the city."

"Awesome!" Mina said excitedly. "Let's go."

The girls walked giggling towards the temple, but their laughter was interrupted. "Help. Someone please. Save us!" Someone was yelling.

"Oh no! People are in trouble, let's go!" Raye said quickly.


	2. Battle gone bad

Raye and Mina raced towards the screaming voices. They reached the street comer and turned. Right away they saw the trouble in the street. "Whoa!" Mina sighed looking at several red metallic monsters from the Negaverse shooting fire at everyone. Lucky for them they missed. "We are so out numbered," she continued.

"Forget that." Raye said taking out her power stick. "Mars Power!"

Mina took hers out too. "Venus Power!"

Transformed, they rushed to action. "Hey Nega-trash!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"If you think we are going to let you trash this town and destroy everyone init, you have another thing coming!" Sailor Mars said.

The monsters looked at them and laughed. "Two scout won't beat us," one of them started, "So Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, give it your best shot. In the end, we will be the victors and you will be defended once and for all! Queen Beryl will rule!" Once again the monsters started to laugh.

Sailor Venus laughed right back. "We'll see about that!" Then yelled, "Venus Crescent Beam…….Smash!" A yellow beam of light flew towards one of the monster. He deflected it and sent it right back towards Sailor Venus. It hit her in the chest and sent her flying. She hit a brick wall hard and fell to the ground. "Oh, harsh." She said out of breath.

Sailor Mars looked behind her at Venus and yelled her name. Quickly, she looked back at the monsters and they all shot fire at her at the same time. She ducked and rolled. She looked next to her and saw a car door. Although it was heavy, she managed to pick it up. She let out sigh as she threw it at them. She hit two of them and knocked them to the ground. Mars distracted them long enough for Venus to get to her feet. One of the monsters punched Mars in the stomach. She screamed and bent over, then she was punched in the face.

Venus tried to rush to Mars' aid, but she was quickly distracted by two of the other monsters. One of them picked her up and threw her as hard as he could. Venus screamed as hit one of the other monsters. She fell, he didn't even budge. He turned to her, as she was lying on the ground. His red arm turned into a red sword. Venus looked nervous. The monster raised his arm sword and rapidly swung it down toward Venus. Thinking quickly, "Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!" Her beam broke his arm sword, but to her surprise, it grew back. He swung at her again but she rolled and tripped him. Venus got up and ran towards Mars, who was fighting off the other four monsters.

"Mars, they get regenerate!" Venus quickly told her.

Mars froze, "What?!" This gave one of the monsters time to attack, giving Mars a blow to the shoulder and kicked her down. Venus quickly rushed to her defense, but was unsuccessful. She was hit in the head, but this time she transformed back into Mina and was knocked out.

Mars looked at unconscious Mina. Her back was to the ground, she looked battered, and her long blonde hair covered part of her face. "Mina, no!" she yelled. The battle now got more intense. Mars was taking blow after blow after blow, unable to defend herself against five monsters, who seemed unbeatable. Finally, she broke free. "Mars Fire Ignite!" she managed to put a blanket of fire around all five monsters.

Mars knew that wouldn't hold them for long, but she needed to get Mina out of harms way. Mars raced over to Mina. Mars felt so weak she could barely get Mina up. She put Mina's arm around her and dragged her as far as she could, then put her down. "You'll be okay here, Mina." Three of the monster broke from the wall of fire. Mars ran back toward them. She stopped running, so did they. One of them shot fire at her again. Thinking quickly, "Mars Fire Ignite!" She shot back.

--

Meanwhile, Amy arrived at Serena's house after being at the library. Serena and Lita both met her at the door.

"Hey, you guys, where are Raye and Mina?" Amy asked.

"I don't know they should have been here already. Maybe they are still at the arcade." Lita suggested. "You know Mina."

"You bet I do." Amy laughed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Serena asked excitedly. "Let's go to the arcade! I wanna play games."

Lita and Amy nodded and they set off to they arcade. "I talked to Chad today and he said Raye was in a foul mood this morning." Lita informed them.

"And how is that different from her everyday mood?" Serena asked.

"Chad also said Raye woke up a half hour late and may have been late for school." Lita said.

Serena took great pleasure in hearing about Raye screw up. "Yes! I'm not the only screw up in this group! Yay! Now I have something to tease Raye about when we get to the arcade!"

"Serena!" said Amy.

"Can it, Serena, would it kill you two to get along?" asked Lita.

"Yes," Serena immediately said.

They reached the arcade. Andrew met them at the door. "Hey Serena, Amy, Lita, come on in!" He greeted them.

"Thanks, Andrew, but we are only looking for Mina and Raye. Are they here?" Amy asked.

"No, neither of them are here. They may have been before, but I just got here ten minutes ago."

The girls did not want to hear that. "Do you have a phone I can use?" asked Lita.

"Sure follow me." Amy and Serena stayed behind in the game room as Andrew led Lita to the manager's office. "He won't mind if you use the phone."

"Thanks." Lita picked up the phone and dialed Raye's temple.

Chad picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Chad, it's Lita. Is Raye there?"

"No, she's not. She told me she was meeting you guys."

"Oh, okay, we probably just missed her and Mina. If they get there, just tell them we are looking for them."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye" Lita hung up the phone. She was getting worried now. She went back to the game room. "They're not at the temple. Where did Serena go?"

"Over there playing that new ninja game." They look at Serena, who was frantically play the new game she has been stoked to play. "Are you sure they are not at the temple?"

"I spoke with Chad. Neither of them are there. Something's wrong." Lita walks over to Serena and pulls her away from the game. "Serena, we have to find Raye and Mina. Let's go!"

"Hey, Lita, I was playing that!"

"Get a grip, Serena, Mina and Raye are not at the temple."

The girls see two cats at the door. It was Luna and Artemis. They walk to them. "Girls," Luna started, "Raye and Mina in trouble a couple blocks away."

"I knew something was up!" said Lita. "Let's go!"

They all followed Luna and Artemis. They stopped short a block away at the sound of an explosion.

"Raye! Mina!" Serena screamed as they start running the sound of the explosion. They got there and saw two of the monsters still there. The monster saw them and disappeared. The girls looked around for Raye and Mina. "Do you see them?" asked Serena.

They looked, then Amy spotted something. "Mina!" she screamed and started running to the unconscious girl. The others saw Mina, too, and ran after Amy. Amy sat down by Mina and put her in to her arms. "Mina, can you hear me?"

"Where's Raye?" asked Lita. The girls looked around the street. There were fires, wrecked cars, damaged buildings, and street signs and traffic lights were torn down. It looked like a war zone. Lita started screaming Raye's name. "Raye! Raye!" But heard nothing.

"Beryl has really done it this time." Serena said angrily. " We have to find her. What if she's hurt? Amy, stay with Mina. Lita, let's look around for Raye."

Serena and Lita looked under and in cars, under some bricks, in the buildings, and everywhere they could. Half an hour went by and no sign of Raye. As they were looking, people were putting out the fires and cleaning up the street. They walked back to Amy. "Raye isn't here. Let's get Mina out of here." Lita bent down and took Mina from Amy and carried her.

"Lets get to the hospital. She needs a doctor." says Amy.

"Right." Lita agreed.

The girls, Luna, and Artemis reached the hospital, where a doctor met them. "I need a stretcher over here!" she yelled. "What happened to her?"

"There was a monster attack." said Amy.

A nurse brought the stretcher and Lita put Mina on it. "Okay, let's get her checked out." The doctor and nurse pushed the stretcher away.

The girls sat in the waiting room. Raye disappearance began to sink in. Serena started to cry. "Where is Raye?"


	3. Lost in the desert

Raye woke up in what appeared to be a desert. She sat up. "Are there deserts in Japan?" She looked around in confusion. "Mina?" She stood up. "Mina, are you here?" She didn't see Mina anywhere.

She looked at herself and saw she was not transformed anymore. She started walking. It was hot and she had a headache. She ignored her headache. It's not like she had anything for it. She was more worried about Mina than anything. She was badly hurt last time she saw her. _I hope she is alright, _she thought to herself.

Raye stopped and looked around. There was nothing but desert as far as she can see in all directions. She dropped to her knees. "Where am I?" she asked as pounds the sand with her fists.

--

Queen Beryl is watching Raye's struggle. "Oh Sailor Mars, Do you think you will leave my dimension. Your friends can't save you. They don't even know if you're alive. Plus Venus is down for the count. Can this get any better?" She laughed to herself. The Negaverse is a dark and creepy place. Beryl made sure it stayed that way. "Have fun, Mars."

--

Amy and Serena were sitting in Mina's hospital room. Mina laid there in her hospital bed not moving, her hair was pulled back, and she bandages on her head, arms, and legs. Amy had hold of Mina's hand. Serena couldn't help but cry silently to herself. "Please, wake up, Mina." Serena said.

"Give her time, Serena. She won't leave us. We haven't know each other long enough." Amy said. "Plus, Mina is one of those 'I'm not giving up' people."

Lita walked in with Luna and Artemis. "Raye didn't show up at the temple."

Serena sobbed louder. "You don't think sh-."

"No!" Artemis cut in. "We would have sensed that."

"She's out there, Scouts. We need to find her." Luna jumped on to Serena's lap. "Serena, you need to pull yourself together. Raye needs us."

Serena thought that was ironic because it usually her that needs them. "This is bad. Mina is in a coma and Raye is missing." Serena sobs even louder

Lita sits down to comfort her. "Calm down, Serena. Mina is not in a coma. She will wake up soon and if we don't find Raye, she'll find her way back. You know Raye. She's a fighter. You especially should know." Lita was thinking about Serena and Raye's constant arguing.

--

Raye stands up again and begins walking again. _There is no way I'm in Japan._ After an hour of walking, she sees a figure far away. She couldn't make out what it was from that distance. She starts running towards it. She stops short when she's close enough to see what it is. "Mina?" she walked slowly toward Mina. Except, it wasn't Mina, really. She faded in and out. "Mina, your not-."

"No, I don't think so." Mina looked the same was she did in the hospital.

Raye felt tears run down her face. She couldn't bear to see Mina injured. "What is going on? Where are you? Where am I? All there is, is desert!"

"Be strong, Raye." Mina faded away.

"Mina, wait!" Raye yelled, but it was too late. Mina was gone. _Be strong? Be strong how? Here we go again._ Raye started walking again. Seeing Mina in those bandages make her think about her. _Mina, don't leave us. _

_--_

"Raye." Mina opened her eyes and looked up at everyone.

"Mina, how are you feeling?" asked Amy.

"Raye." That's all she could think to say.

"Raye isn't here." said Lita.

"I know that. I think I know where she is."

"Hold that thought, Mina." Luna jumped off Serena's lap. "Girls, we got trouble. Mina, stay in bed, you need rest. Artemis, stay with her."

"Let's go." Luna, Serena, Amy, and Lita ran out, leaving Mina and Artemis behind.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Artemis said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You know I wouldn't leave you." Mina paused. "We need to get to Raye. Can we use Sailor Teleport without all five of us?"

"Yes, Raye is with you. You can't see her, but she is with you."

"You talk like she's dead."

"Trust me, she's not dead."

"I know. I saw her."

"Where?" Artemis was confused by this.

"She was in a desert somewhere. I know she's not in Japan. She looked so lost. All there was, was desert and more desert." Tears came down her face.

"Sounds like one of Beryl's dark dimensions. Raye is in for a tough time if we don't get her out of there. Listen, Mina, rest now, because you are the only one of them who knows where Raye is. We need you to be able to stand." Artemis laid next to her.

"Okay, Artemis, I'll rest up. I hope the other Scouts are doing okay against those nega-goons. They are tough."

--

Raye kept walking. She felt sick and dizzy. _It's so hot. _She fell to the ground and passed out.


	4. A way out?

"Oh, man!" Serena screamed as they got to the battle. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here."

"Serena!" Lita was not happy with her. Then she took out her stick. "We have to transform. Jupiter Power!"

Amy took out hers, too. "Mercury Power."

"Fine!" Serena threw one of her hands in the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

Lita ran towards the monsters. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter's power deflected off the monster's chest and went back at her. Mercury pulled her out of the way.

One of the monsters laughed. "You three are as pathetic as your friends. I bet you don't even know where Mars is.

"Where is she?" Mercury demanded.

"Somewhere." said another monster.

"That's it!" screamed Sailor Moon, taking off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled throwing her tiara.

One of the monsters caught it. "Pretty. Here have it back." He said throwing back at her. She ducked and her tiara hit the wall. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we are going to have fun with your friend." They disappeared.

"No!" All three girls screamed.

--

Raye woke up, still alone in the desert. _How long was I out?_ She stood up and looked around. It was dark now and cooled down. _That's much better. _

"Sailor Mars." A voice came from behind her. She turned and saw one of the Nega monsters she fought before. He started to multiply and before Raye knew it, she was facing five monsters. "It's time you will be beaten once and for all."

"I won't be beaten that easily!" She takes out her stick. "Mars Power!"

Once she was transformed the battle began. Immediately the monsters started shooting at her. She quickly started running the opposite direction. One of them shot again and hit her in the back. She fell and got right back up. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Her power hit one of the monster in the neck and he was destroyed. That made her realize that they weren't unbeatable. _They have a weak spot!_

Right before her eyes a monster multiplied and again she was facing a five on one battle. Although, they had a greater number, Mars had more confidence than she did before.

--

Serena, Amy, and Lita came back to Mina's hospital room. Mina's bandages were off and she was sitting up. "Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Amy

"The bandages were not for cuts. They were holding ice packs. I feel fine."

They saw the nasty bruise on her forehead. "Mina, you were badly hurt hours ago and you think you're better now." Lita was confused.

"I know I'm not completely better, but I know where Raye is."

"Where? Do you know if she's ok?" asked Luna.

"She looked fine. She was just lost in a desert. She was alone."

"And how exactly do you know this?" asked Serena curiously.

"I can't explain, but we need to get to her before it's too late."

"Girls, transform." said Luna.

"How are we going to explain Mina leaving the hospital?" Lita wanted to know.

"She didn't leave, she's in the bathroom taking a shower." Luna started laughing.

Lita went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. "Okay guys, lets go." she said coming out of the bathroom.

All the girls except Serena took out their power sticks.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

Once the girls were transformed Sailor Moon asked, "How can we do Sailor Teleport without all five of us?"

"Raye is with us. At heart she is always with us." Venus basically repeated what Artemis told her.

The girl got into a circle and held hands. They closed their eyes and Venus concentrated on getting them to the desert. They disappeared from Luna and Artemis' sight.

The girls arrived at a desert. "Are we in the right place?" Sailor Moon asked.

They walked a bit, then they found they were in the right place. They saw one of the Nega-monsters pick Mars up and throw her. Jupiter ran and caught her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm glad to see you guys!" Mars said excitedly.

"Okay, how do we beat these guys?" Venus asked.

Mars smiled. "Like this. Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars' fire hit the weak spot in the monsters neck and destroyed him. The girls looked relieved until one of the monsters multiplied again.

Mercury took out her computer as the monsters attacked the other girls. She was trying to calculate which monster was not a copy. Then she got it. "Venus, the one you are fighting is the real one. Destroy him and you'll destroy them all!"

"You got it. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Her beam did it. All the Nega-monsters exploded.

The girls ran and hugged each other. "Oh, Mars, I'm so happy you are okay! But, how did you get here?" Sailor Moon wanted to know.

"Well," Mars started, " they fired at me and I fired back. I guess when the powers of good and evil met it caused an explosion. I woke up here."

"Let's go. The nurses are going to realize I'm not in the shower." Venus said.

--

Three days later, Mina was released from the hospital. She and Raye walked over to Serena's to meet Serena, Lita, and Amy. They met them at the door. "Hey guys!" Lita greeted. "Glad to be out of the hospital, Mina?"

"Definitely!"

They got up in to Serena's room. "Hey Raye, guess what I heard." Serena teased.

"Do I want to know?" She looked at Lita.

"I heard you were late for school the other day. Ha ha ha." Serena laughed.

"So what? It's not like you are Miss. Punctuality!" They started arguing.

"Wow, they lasted three days without fighting. That's a record." Amy laughed. Lita and Mina joined in.


End file.
